Come Find Me
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Alphonse and Edward are forced to spend a halloween night alone without their mother durring a storm! Edward trys to cheer his little brother up by trying something new. Let the shota fun begin!


COME FIND ME one shot

A storm raged loudly outside the large house. Thunder shook the green hills, now dark as night. Lightning streaked across the cloud filled night sky, stretching shadows and bringing fear with each strike. A white house stood tall on top of a hill far from the small town of Risembool. It stood on the country side, quiet. A large tree was being torn at by the strong wind.

A small young boy curled in on himself and cried in the dark. Streaks from the tears shone on his face as the lightning amplified fears. He shivered. He sobbed again. Why was this happening to him?

Two hours ago, the sky outside was clam but the clouds promised a storm. A beautiful young woman with long brown hair looked out the window as her two sons finished their supper.

"All done mom! Can I go now?" Bright gold eyes looked up at the woman. He could barely sit still. "Please, please, please!" He asked again.

"Oh, fine. Take Al with you. And don't stay outside too long. The storm looks to be coming in quiet fast." Edward yelped in triumph then bolted out the wooden door fallowed by his equally excited younger brother. It was rare for a storm to occur this late in the summer season. The two boys loved to run around in the cool temperatures while the wind danced across their skin. They found it refreshing to not get hot after a long time of playing.

An hour of running about near the house later, a bright light flashing from the second story window of their house beckoned the boys back in. The wind had picked up, the world had cooled down, and the thunder and lighting where quickly closing in.

"Welcome back you two. Did you enjoy it?" Trisha asked as she wrapped her two young men in blankets and handed them fresh cups of hot cocoa. She sat them in the living room and went to grab a book to read to pass the time.

"It was great! We ran and ran and jumped and, and…" Ed huffed out excitedly.

"I had a lot of fun. Ed was it the entire time but couldn't get me then we climbed the tree, but only a few inches." Al said as he blew on the hot liquid.

"My didn't you two get tired?" Trisha sat down in her purple rocking chair and sat near a light to read as she listened to her boys go on.

"Not really." The two answered at the same time. Suddenly the lights in the house clicked off and the three of them where submerged in darkness.

"Oh no. Not now." Frowned Trisha. "Looks like the lights went out. The only light we have to use now is the light I used to call you two in, but I fear I just used up the last bit of oil for it waiting for you two."

"I bet granny has some oil." Ed piped up.

"Yeah, they always have oil and stuff!" Alphonse agreed. "We can run and get some."

"No, I want you two to stay inside while the storm passes. I'll go ask them if I can barrow some then come back. You two stay inside!" Trisha stood up and put on a coat and grabbed an umbrella. "Can I trust you two to look after each other while I'm gone?"

"Yes mama." The two brothers said in unison.

"Good. I'll try and make in back before the storm comes in, but if I'm not back, you two stay inside and go to bed at eight." She hugged both of her sons, then set off.

The two boys watched their mother disappear into the darkening world. "Brother, what if something happens to her?"

"Nothing will happen to her, Al."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am." The two sipped on their warm drinks for awhile as they watched the dirt road for their mother's return. After a long wait Alphonse began to fidget again.

"Brother, she's not back yet. It's starting to rain."

"She'll be fine, Al."

"But what if…"

"She'll be fine!" Edward tossed off his blanket. The younger boy watched as the blonde boy took both mugs to the sink and washed them out. "We'll just have to wait for her and show her how good we are." Ed said as he watched the water run down the drain.

Just then, the phone rang. Ed ran and answered it. "Hello? Oh hi! Uh huh…. Oh… sure… yeah we can. See you then!" Edward put the phone back and turned to his younger brother. "Mom just called. She said that the storm is already too bad to walk home in and that granny told her to stay the night. We'll be alone tonight, but she's safe."

"What will we do with out mommy?" Al sniffed a little.

"I know, let's play hide-n-seek! That will take your mind off her for awhile. You go hide!" Edward jumped onto the couch and started to count loudly. Alphonse watched his older brother count, then decided to give in and go hide.

The younger boy opened a large wooden door into a small room lined with books. Their father's study was such a comfortable place for the boy. He made his way into the room then looked for a place to hide. He sat under the desk, but decided that would be to easy. He finally decided to hide in the back room.

Al crept into the rather spacious secondary study. He looked around for a good place to hide. A flash of lighting from outside hit something metallic that drew the little boy's eye. A large silver suit of armor stood tall near the wall. He looked around, then unlatched the chest plate and crawled inside. He curled up and put the chest plate back on. He giggled to himself about how spacious the armor was.

Outside, the world was quiet except for the storm that raged on. He couldn't hear his brother's footsteps, or false accusations as to where he was hiding. All he could hear was the thunder and lighting. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned in to eternity. No sign of Ed presented itself.

Paranoia set in. What if Ed forgot about him? What if the door to the study locked itself like it sometimes did? What if Ed fell down the stairs in the dark and hurt himself? Alphonse began to panic and pushed on the chest plate. He heard a loud click of metal falling into place. He pushed harder, only to find out that the armor locked the young boy inside. He yelled and cried, but the thunder drowned out the noise.

The small young boy curled in on himself and cried in the dark. Streaks from the tears shone on his face as the lightning amplified fears. He shivered. He sobbed again. Why was this happening to him?

"Alphonse? Al…? Where are you Al? I give up, come out!" Cried out a worried voice from inside the study. The younger boy gave out a wail and banged on the armor.

"Brother! I'M IN HERE! HELP! Brother?" He heard the door open and footsteps on the wooden floor. He yelled out again. "Brother! Please help me!" The sound of hurried footsteps fallowed by the leather straps being fiddled with filled the young boy with relief.

Alphonse tumbled out of the suit of armor onto his older brother. "Al! Are you okay!" Ed held his little brother to him. "Are you okay?" He asked again as he rocked his little brother in his arms. "I couldn't find you so I figured you'd come out soon and find me. I didn't know you where locked in the armor!"

The younger boy cried into Ed's shirt and clutched the older boy to him. "It was so dark and lonely, Ed! Don't leave me, not again!"

Edward patted his little brother's head and rocked him slowly, like Trisha used to do for him. He whispered words of love and care to the crying boy.

The boy finally stopped crying and just clutched his older brother to him as tight as he could. Something was tickling his hand, he realized. He sat back and looked his brother over to see what it was. He saw that Edward was wearing a weird outfit. He had two small furry ears sticking out of his blonde hair. A long fuzzy tail wrapped itself around both of the boys. A small tight pair of shorts clung to the older boy's hips.

"What are you wearing?" Alphonse finally asked after looking at Ed in the dark. Ed smiled and held his little brother next to his chest.

"I remembered that today was Halloween and I had two special costumes for us. I found some nice costume designs from a book Winry came across a while back in her parent's room." Ed pulled the brunette boy up off the floor and out into the living room. "I have yours too if you want it." He looked around the dark room trying to find where he put the costume. Al was the one to find it flung over the back of a wood chair.

Alphonse took off his cloths and stood naked in the living room trying to figure out how to put on the weird costume. Edward finally walked over to the struggling boy and offered to help him. He put on the cat ears and made sure they were straight, then he helped pull on the tight leather shorts that fit snuggly on his younger brother. He finally pinned on the fuzzy kitty tail and stepped back. He looked his brother over, then gave him a large hug. "You look great! I thought this would be the cutest costume for you!"

Al laughed a bit as he felt all the fur tickling him. He hugged his brother back. "It kind of feels like a large kitten hugging me." He held his older brother tightly to his chest. He felt the furry tails swing loosely and brush his skin. The feeling sent small shivers up his back.

He suddenly felt something wet on his cheek. He pulled back and put his hand on his face to see what it was. "Did you just lick me?"

"Yeah, like a cat would." Ed lapped at his little brother's cheek again. He tried to purr like a cat would, but couldn't quiet do it.

The younger Elric fell on the floor laughing from being tickled by all the fur and the weird sensation of having his brother lick his cheek. Ed kneeled on the floor over his brother and continued to lick him. He licked at the boy's neck, then down to the boy's collar bone. The adventurous boy lapped at the discolored skin around the younger's nipple.

"What are you doing Ed?" Al asked as he felt a wet trail lead down from his cheek to his nipple.

"In that book winry found a guy asked 'Trick or Treat' and the girl said treat and the guy started doing this. I guess it's like a Halloween treat or something." Ed kept licking at his younger brother, slowly going lower and lower. Finally Al spoke up again. "Not there Ed, that's gross!"

Edward had just gotten down right next to the top of the leather shorts. He licked along the rim of the shorts then looked up at the squealing boy. "Don't worry Al. They did this in the book to." The older boy pulled down the tight pants and looked at his little brother. "Wow Al! You're getting hard from this?"

"Y-yeah. It's your fault cause you keep licking me everywhere!" The brunette boy wined. A little trail of precum flowed from the tip of his dick. His cheeks were dusted in a dark red. "St-stop looking, Ed."

"Sorry, it's just you look so cute like this." Ed pulled Alphonse into a sitting position and kissed his brother on the lips.

"What are you doing! You're only supposed to kiss the one you love!" Al squealed.

"But I do love you." Ed said simply. "I love you a lot more then anyone else could. You're my brother."

"I uh… it's hot." Al said in a low voice. He moved one of his hands up to his mouth to cover it after being kissed. His lips felt weird and tingly and the cold air in the room made him realize how hot his pulsing member was. "Do something, Ed."

"What's hot?" Golden eyes looked deep into amber ones.

"My little me." Al squirmed. He didn't really know what he was doing. He didn't care much more about what was right at that point. "It's hot."

"Just stroke it until you come. That works for me." Edward said as he stole a glance back down at his little brother's heat.

"I can't do that. It feels weird." Al wiggled slightly at the uneasy feeling surrounding him.

"Fine, I'll help you." Ed said embarrassedly. He sat between his brother's outstretched legs and started to pump the younger boy. He worked on his little brother's heat. His hand glided up and down the small twitching member. Alphonse moaned out and said something about it felling weird. Edward kept rubbing his little brother as more precum spilled out of him.

"Ah~ I feel weird Ed! Like something wants out."

"You just need to cum. Just let it out." Ed said as he stroked the younger boy. White hot liquid came out of the younger boy and covered his stomach and got on his older brother's belly as well.

"Ah~ It felt so good, Ed." Alphonse said in a low voice. He was still panting a bit.

"I know, I do it a lot cause it feels so good." Ed smiled down at his breathless brother.

"Want me to help you? Feel good, I mean." Al said as he got on his hands and knees. He bent down and tugged at his brother's shorts. He could already see an outline of his brother's hard-on. "You're already hard." He giggled as he pulled down the leather shorts.

He stared at the erect member and giggled to himself again. He stuck out his tongue and started to lick the boy's heat. He lapped at it gently and made sure to lick up the precum that started to come out of it. He licked around the tip of it and drew his head back. He purred like a cat.

"That's dirty, Al." Ed wined as he felt a string of saliva fallow from his heat to his brother's mouth.

"Then I'm cleaning it." Al said back to him.

"Let me try something. I saw it in one of the books I barrowed from Winry's parent's room." Ed gently pushed the boy onto his back and spread his legs. "It's gonna feel kind of bad at first, but it should feel better later."

"What are you doing, Ed?" Al asked worriedly. He watched as his brother messed with his twitching member and then looked back up at Al.

"Just relax." Ed said as he pushed the tip of his heat up against the ring of muscles on his brother. Al let out a surprised groan as the older brother's length slid into him.

"That hurts!" Alphonse yelled out as he felt his brother come deeper into him. "It's weird!"

"Give it some time, it should feel better." Ed said as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. "You feel good though. You're warm and tight around me and it feels great." Edward thrust into his younger brother a little faster. He moaned out at the feeling gripping him. He panted as his brother wined out a bit beneath him.

Alphonse slowly got used to the feeling of rubbing and sliding inside him. He moaned out as he felt a pressure on as certain group of nerves inside him. He called out for his brother as his vision went white. "Ah~ Ed, It feels so good." He moaned out again as his brother hit him directly in his prostate. He watched as small lights ran around his head. "I-I'm going to cum again." Al yelped out.

"I feel like I'm going to cum too." Ed said as he thrusted into his little brother a couple more times. Alphonse came first and spilled his seed all over himself and a bit on his brother. As Al reached the end of his orgasm, Ed came inside the boy. He pulled out and laid on the floor next to his brother.

"That felt really good, Ed." Al moaned out as he suddenly felt tired.

"You felt really good too." Ed purred as he slowly regained his strength. "Want to go take a bath?" He rolled his head over to look at Al, but he found the boy had already fallen asleep.

He stood up and carried the boy upstairs. He changed him and his brother and crawled into bed to sleep together after he cleaned up the mess they had left downstairs. He brushed a strand of hair out of the boy's face and whispered to him, "That took your mind off things."


End file.
